I Didn't Know !
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: /!\ Lime, presque Lemon Slash Het /!\ Matthew et Randal annoncent à Evan qu'ils ont eut une aventure d'une après-midi alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents, et pour prouver leur bonne foi, lui montrent qu'une petite partie de leur expérience... Korton/Bourton (Evan Bourne/Randy Orton) Evan Bourne/OC


**Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit, tout dépend à l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez ^^ Me voilà de retour avec un OS que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps dans ma période absolue Korton (Evan Bourne/Randy Orton, oui, j'ai des nom de couple originaux ^^) dans lequel j'ai glissé un OC que j'aime beaucoup en couple avec notre petit High-Flyer, et qui s'appelle Evan Bourne (du coup, c'est pas le catcheur, mais une catcheuse que j'ai imaginée, faut savoir que je suis très friande de l'utilisation des vrais noms des catcheurs dans mes fics)**

 **Je prévois de faire une fiction sur elle, mais vu que je bosse sur trois milles projets en même temps, on se doute bien que ça risque de ne pas être publié avant très longtemps ^^ Evan est albinos, et sachez que je ne donne pas la vraie description d'une personne albinos, mais j'adopte celle de Sire Cédric, un auteur de vrais livres que je vous invite à lire. Ne pensez donc pas qu'une personne albinos ressemble à Evan, c'est faux.**

 **La personne sur l'image est Axis Layla Fey, une magnifique modèle albinos (une vraie cette fois-ci) que j'apprécie beaucoup !**

 **Trève de bavardage, voici : I didn't know ! Enjoy and Review !**

* * *

Oups...

On dirait bien qu'on l'a choquée, mon cher Matthew...

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as eut une aventure avec Randal?! Que vous vous êtes vus à poil, touchés nus dans le même pieu, en étant amis?!

\- C'est ce que font généralement les jeunes hommes quand ils s'ennuient, nan, demandais-je ironiquement, alors que Matthew tentait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'étouffer dans son rire.

\- Non ! Je veux dire... Quand il y a des prédispositions, ok... Mais... Randal... C'est Matthew quoi, merde !

Matthew réussit à rouvrir les yeux, mais ce n'était que pour mieux les fermer devant la mine effarée d'Evan, qui essayait tant bien que mal de digérer l'information. Ce n'était pas comme si nous lui avions juste avoué que dans notre prime jeunesse, nous avions eut une aventure d'un soir... Enfin, d'une après-midi, et que nous avions goûté aux joies de l'amour entre hommes sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Matthew et son fou rire incontrôlable, car il fallait bien avouer que la réaction d'Evan était _priceless_. Ses grands yeux rouge pâle s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc de l'aveu, et sa bouche était grande ouverte, ne traduisant qu'un peu plus son aberration intérieure. Matt tomba du lit pour s'asseoir sur le sol, tapant convulsivement le matelas alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Pendant un instant, son ricanement fut la seule chose d'audible dans la chambre, à côté du rire jaune d'Evan. Une fois calmé, Matthew grimpa une nouvelle fois pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité Evan... Elle est peut-être compliquée à admettre, je le concède, mais c'est vrai.. Jamais nous n'oserions te mentir mon cœur, en rajouta-t-il d'un ton rieur.

Notre albinos adorée ferma les yeux deux secondes, expira longuement avant de rouvrir ses yeux constamment enflammés sur nous, curieuse. _Curieuse_. C'est parti pour la foire aux questions...

\- Et c'était qui le patron dans l'histoire?

\- Les deux, répondit tout naturellement Matthew. Nous voulions avoir l'expérience la plus complète possible, autant ne pas se priver...

Pendant un instant, j'eus peur qu'elle ne nous fasse une syncope lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller, mortifiée. Apparemment, l'idée que je me laisse faire par un homme biologiquement plus petit et plus jeune que moi la traumatisait. Elle fit semblant de pleurer, sentant que ses nerfs étaient proches de la rupture. Ouais... On l'a traumatisée à vie...

\- Je peux juste pas imaginer mon petit-ami ne serait-ce qu'embrasser mon meilleur ami... Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ou comment ça se passe?!

\- Techniquement, il n'y a que toi qui est au bord de la rupture nerveuse, bébé, releva Matthew de son air innocent.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, l'assassinant d'un regard blasé. Il se retint de rire une nouvelle fois et lui offrit à la place son sourire le plus adorable, ce qui lui valut un rapide baiser sur la joue. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tout de même... Alors qu'Evan était à deux doigts de l'extinction dramatique, Matthew avait rattrapé le coup en jouant sa carte secrète. Quel fin stratège... Il n'avait qu'eux pour passer de l'instant dramatique par excellence à une atmosphère joueuse et enfantine... J'écartais légèrement Evan pour parler à Matthew, geste qu'elle prit assez bien, en roulant les yeux au ciel tout de même. Fallait pas trop lui demander... Je proposais silencieusement à Matthew de faire une reconstitution devant elle, idée qui le fit replonger dans son fou rire, le pliant en deux.

\- Ah, c'est malin Orton... Il est repartit dans son trip alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à se calmer, marmonna-t-elle en souriant, bon enfant.

\- Excuse-moi beauté, si j'ai un humour des plus foudroyants...

Notre dispute n'arrangea pas le cas de notre cher ami, qui s'allongea afin de ne pas avoir la même mésaventure une deuxième fois. Patiente comme tout, Evan attendit que Matthew veuille bien se calmer, et quand ce fut le cas, il me fit un clin d'œil et le signe de m'approcher avec son index. Réagissant purement par instinct, je m'emparais des lèvres de Matthew, qui, étonnamment, ne me posa aucune résistance, approfondissant même le baiser en m'attirant vers lui d'une main. J'observais les réactions d'Evan d'un œil curieux. Elle se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise, l'exprimant aussi à l'oral :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons?

Matthew se sépara de moi, faisant glisser sa main de manière langoureuse, visiblement titillé par le baiser.

\- Tu nous crois pas, alors on va te montrer directement ce qu'il s'est passé mon cœur...

Evan déglutit difficilement alors que Matthew se tourna vers moi, noua ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, de façon beaucoup plus poussée et sensuelle. Ses fines lèvres se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes contre les miennes, me faisant les entrouvrir pour le sentir plus précisément contre moi. Il profita de l'opportunité pour mêler nos langues dans une danse timide au début, mais de plus en plus torride. Il réussit à me faire gémir entre ses bras, asseyant sa domination dans le baiser. J'avais oublié à quel point il embrassait bien... J'allais abandonner contre lui, mais il préféra s'attaquer à mon cou, qu'il mordilla gentiment. Le contact humide de sa langue contre ma peau finit de me rapprocher de lui, et il attira mes hanches aux siennes pour se coller à moi, ne stoppant à aucun moment sa douce torture. Il retrouva d'instinct ma zone érogène, entre la naissance de ma nuque et le trapèze, qu'il flatta avec un début de suçon. Oh, bordel, oui... Il déboutonna de lui-même mon jean, qu'il sentait devenir trop étroit pour moi.. Déjà...

\- Matt... Attends... Evan, elle...

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, trop occupé à gémir sous les mains baladeuses, sous mon jean. Il tourna son regard vers elle, abandonna mon cou, fit la navette entre mon regard embrumé d'un désir grandissant et celui d'Evan, fiévreux, excité, désireux d'en voir plus. Pour cela, il se retourna, lui faisant face, et glissa lui-même mes mains sous ses vêtements, me permettant de sentir sous la paume de ma main son érection. Un show... Il lui faisait un show... Il voulait contenter tout le monde. Contenter Evan visuellement et moi, physiquement. Je ne perdis pas une seconde, glissant ma main droite sous son jean, malaxant son membre bandé à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il écarta légèrement les jambes, me donna une plus grande liberté d'action alors qu'il plaqua sa main contre la mienne, m'empêchant de la retirer si je le voulais. Ses gémissements résonnèrent dans l'enceinte de la pièce, m'indiquant que j'avais choisi la bonne méthode d'approche avec lui. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui... Le faire hurler, me supplier, lui faire en redemander... Tout ce que je voulais... Et il se laisserait totalement faire... Tellement facile... Je fis signe à Evan de se rapprocher et de déboutonner la chemise et le jean de notre cher Matthew, qui ne se débattait pas, perdu de plaisir. L'albinos s'attaqua au torse de son petit-ami, s'amusant avec ses muscles pectoraux, ses tétons afin de lui soutirer de petits cris incontrôlables. Matthew dut presser son corps au mien pour ne pas tomber, frottant lascivement ses reins contre mon entrejambe douloureux pour la même occasion. Je les regardais s'embrasser avec envie, émoustillé par la scène érotique se jouant devant moi. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés... Les yeux rouges d'Evan s'assombrissaient par le désir lancinant que lui inspirait de voir son petit-ami se faire toucher par mes soins. Ses mains pâles se baladaient sur la peau douce, ses lèvres prenaient un malin plaisir à s'attarder sur ses points faibles, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il soutint difficilement son regard quand elle s'approchait lentement de son visage, malicieuse.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir deux personnes pour toi tout seul?

\- C'est trop bon...

Je me retint de gémir lorsqu'il se mit à se frictionner de manière frénétique contre moi au rythme de mes vas-et-viens sur son membre.

\- Je crois que tu lui fais de l'effet, Matthew...

\- Dis-lui de se tenir tranquille ou il va me faire venir, exigeais-je entre mes dents alors qu'il accélérait le rythme juste pour m'énerver.

Elle ne me répondit pas, trop occupée à couvrir son homme de baisers avec un sourire machiavélique. L'affaire ne dura que quelques minutes, avant que Matthew n'atteigne son apogée avec un cri non retenu. Il arqua le dos, et la pression qu'il exerça fut suffisante pour que je le suive quelques secondes après, haletant. Matthew s'affala sur le matelas, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Je rencontrais ceux d'Evan, qui semblait amusée par cette situation.

\- Mais toi? Tu n'as pas...

\- J'aurais ma revanche bien vite, ne t'en fais pas va, assura-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait présager qu'une chose.

Matthew n'allait pas beaucoup dormir ce soir...

\- Je suis toujours là, vous savez, rappela-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- De retour parmi nous? C'était comment au septième ciel?

Pas de réponse... Il n'a toujours pas atterrit...

\- Tu as apprécié le show j'espère? C'est fou comme vous réagissez vite tout les deux !

\- Eh, je savais pas que vous alliez faire une reconstitution, c'est votre faute ! Et je n'aurais jamais dut le savoir d'ailleurs !

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu ais pris ton pied, dis-je orgueilleusement.

Elle rougit, et je remarquais que chez elle, le plus infime rougissement se transformait en obtention de couleur sur son visage. Elle me tira la langue. Gamine... Matthew émergea de l'inconscience post-coïte, se redressa sur ses coudes, nous observa, Evan et moi, avec un sourire satisfait niait. Il était adorable... Au vu du regard qu'ils étaient à présent en train de s'échanger, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de m'enfuir. Je me rhabillais correctement et m'apprêtais à partir avant qu'Evan ne m'appelle et ne me suive à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle ne ferma pas totalement la porte et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Maintenant, on allait être sérieux...

\- Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui?

\- Pardon?!

Elle soupira.

\- Il est comme moi, Orton. Il a des tendances pour les deux côtés. Et je me répète : est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était le cas? Il est en couple avec toi, à ce que je sache?

\- Je veux simplement m'informer sur la compétition qu'il y a, me dit-elle simplement, calme.

Pas de jalousie? C'est une première...

\- C'était un truc d''une seule fois Evan... J'ai eus une aventure avec lui quand nous étions ados, ok, mais c'est tout. J'ai peut-être eut un moment avec lui, mais je suis toujours aussi hétéro qu'avant. C'est un ami. Je ne vais pas te faire de la compétition. Je ne ressens rien pour lui, répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, avant de m'offrir un sourire affectueux.

\- Il tient à toi, tu sais? Et moi aussi, m'annonça-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise. Alors il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir, mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse en sorte... Enfin, tu sais quoi...

\- Que tout revienne comme avant, finissais-je pour elle.

\- Ouais...

\- Evan, ça ne va rien changer sur la relation que tu as avec Matthew, sur la relation que j'ai avec lui ou sur notre propre relation. Je vais rester ton ami, son ami, et vous aurez toujours la même relation. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : tu ne vas pas perdre Matthew. Et si tu me crois pas, tu peux toujours en parler avec lui.

Elle en répondit pas, et j'en profitais pour digérer l'information. Même si nous partagions la même amitié qu'elle avait eut avec Matthew avant le début de leur couple, elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle tenait à moi, même si elle me le montrait. Le fait qu'elle me le dise enfin me faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue et me fit de nouveau face avec le même sourire. Elle me remercia à voix basse avant de rentrer dans la chambre et de me saluer à voix haute cette fois-ci. Elle ferma la porte et je pus entendre, alors que je parcourais le couloir, le cri de faux désespoir de Matthew alors que sa fiancée prenait les devants pour leur propre partie de jambe en l'air. Je m'inquiétais pas pour lui, vu le regard qu'il lui avait donné avant que je ne parte, il semblait être à des années lumière d'être repoussé par une revanche.

Ouais... Ils s'étaient définitivement bien trouvés ces deux-là...


End file.
